


In For A Pound

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Fics for Keeper [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: (aka Sex), (look this is dragon porn lets not make bones about it here), Blowjob (For A Dragon), Dragon/Human Relations, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: William Laurence had never expected to be in this situation, but he was.Not that he minded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A happy birthday present to my dear and much loved friend _[Sam](sam-keeper.tumblr.com)._

William Laurence had never expected to be in this situation, but he was.

There was a giant, dripping, dragon cock in his face.

Now, there were several ways of explaining how this event had come to happen and, if he was quite honest, he felt like explaining exactly none of them. The overarching explanation was the same: Temeraire had been irritable. Now he was not, and, in theory, wouldn't be, provided Laurence could figure out exactly how to do this.

For, it must be said, though Laurence knew the _theory_ behind this act, he did not know how to perform it. Least of all when one quite essential part of it was far greater in size than he'd ever had cause to think of before.

(Not that he _minded._ It would be very wrong to say that he _minded_ his current predicament. He'd chosen to get into it the first place, after all, he'd be a far too regretful man if he _minded_ this choice.)

(Besides, Temeraire was happy, given the pleased rumbles he was making, and that  _did_ matter.)

Then again. Dragon cock. In his face.

Most emphatically  _Temeraire's_ cock.

He was starting to debate if this had been the best idea, even as the rest of his brain was thoroughly set on dismantling the mechanics of the matter so he could, simply put,  _get on with it._

It was rather an interesting - and enticing -  _it_ to be getting on with.

(Possibly blasphemous, but honestly, he'd heard so many contradicting ideas of blasphemy, sin and treason, of what defines a man, a person or right and wrong that he was getting rather sick of it all.)

(Besides. He could still feel where Temeraire had nuzzled his cheek to his, feel where the warm air of Temeraire's gladly breathed,  _"Laurence,"_ had brushed over his skin, as his hands had busied themselves in Temeraire's ruff.)

 _Well,_ Laurence thought, licking his lips and opening his mouth. _In for a penny, in for a pound._

Temeraire's cries could be heard a good mile away.


End file.
